investmentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow
Pomeroy was sold for negative earnings, and Providence had a Zack score of 4. --Kirk 23:06, 20 May 2006 (UTC) As suspected, New York Mortgage Trust didn't hold up all that well. In case you are wondering how we get away claiming a breakeven transaction, the calculation assumes a $15 round trip commission fee. Your own performance will vary depending on your broker. Maine & Maritime was finally dropped as a result of negative earnings. Needless to say, we took a hit on it. New to the screen are Handleman Company and Trans World Entertainment. Also returning is SigmaTron International which generated a 52% gain the last time it was in the screen.--Kirk 01:44, 17 April 2006 (UTC) While it is a bit early to say, we may have found the bottom, and begun rising up again. Since we hit a 1-year return low of 11.83% back in February, we seem to be moving up on a weekly basis. Meanwhile, we have both bought and sold a company. Bell Microproducts was sold for having a Zacks Rating of 4, while New York Mortgage Trust was added as a result of turning up on the Shadow Screen. Though I really wouldn't get too excited about it. No screen is ever perfect, and I think this is going to be one of those cases where the screen will prove to be mistaken. To put it simply, New York Mortgage Trust is showing a negative returns on both Assets and Equity, plus negative earnings. Aside from qualifying under the Shadow screen, it has at least three strikes going against it. -- Kirk 00:23, 20 March 2006 (UTC) Not withstanding a gradual tilt in the upward direction, growth has been rather flat for the past month or so. Which is probably not all that bad, considering the way the overall market has been jumping around of late. One stock has been unloaded this week. -- Kirk 22:42, 12 March 2006 (UTC) Once again the portfolio is being readjusted. Three stocks are being added, two of them new. Avalon Holdings and Cagle's Inc are first time additions to the portfolio. The last time RCM Technologies was in the portfolio, it had an appreciation of 24% over a 35 day period. The following have been sold as a result of negative earnings: On the flip side was: --Kirk 21:07, 21 January 2006 (UTC) Not much to be said, except that it has been a rather rough year all around. A year ago, the shadow portfolio was boasting a return in the three digits. As of the end of 2005, it was ekeing out a mere 31%. A rather sizeable slowdown, but at least it didn't go negative.--Kirk 00:57, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) Three additions were made this week. One Tandy Brands has been on the list before. The other two, Man Sang Holdings and Providence Service are first timers. The following have been sold as a result of negative earnings: Nashua was sold for having negative ROE, Patrick for a Quicken score of 2.0, and Mother Work for exceeding our target goal. --Kirk 03:16, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) Not much to say this week except that the uptick continues, and another company has met our 20% target goal. --Kirk 22:55, 3 Dec 2005 (UTC) We're back on the uptick, and the short to mid-term return rates are showing it. Another two companies have met our target goal of 20% or more. --Kirk 05:03, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) Easy come, easy go. Considering that last week was the highest this particular screen has ever been, the pullback isn't all that surprising. Still, we are higher than two weeks ago. --Kirk 23:44, 20 Nov 2005 (UTC) This was a good week. Not only has the Portfolio hit a new high, but it has incurred a few gains. Meeting or exceeding target goals this week were: *Cap Rock Energy *Coast Distribution *US Express Enterprises Brand new to the group is John B Sanfilippo & Son. --Kirk 22:33, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) We do appear to be bottoming out. In any case, we have gained another point. --Kirk 23:21, 5 Nov 2005 (UTC) We're not out of the woods yet, but we may have finally bottomed out. Before the screen started sliding downward to 233.62 points, it had reached a peak of 246.24 points. It is now back up to 243.39. All the rates of return have moved back up as well, with the 13 week rate of return almost back to positive. In the meantime another security within the screen has met our target of goal of 20%. Transport Corp of America was introduced with a starting price of 6.75 and finished with a price of 9.58. We actually came up with a return of around 39% depending on how you factor in commissions. --Kirk 22:54, 29 Oct 2005 (UTC) You lose some, you win some. Sometimes in the same week. In spite of regaining a point this week, we are still down 2.77% for the 13 weeks ending this week. Our short term weakness notwithstanding, we actually seem to have some long term strength. We will see. Meanwhile we sold another stock, CalAmp Corp which managed to meet our target goal of 20%, the overall market notwithstanding. This is also the time of the month when we add new companies to the list using the Shadow screen. New this month? *Bonso Electronics *Mair Holdings *Mothers Work, Inc. *PC Connection *SigmaTron International *US Express Enterprises --Kirk 02:38, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) I dare say some of you are wondering if I actually own any of the stocks within the Shadow screen, given how things have been going lately. Amazingly enough I do, and they have be boldfaced, though maybe I should have italicised instead. Needless to say, the downturn continues with a seven point drop. Biggest loser is Dominion Homes with a drop of almost three points, almost half of the total drop. It isn't overall downturn that is bugging Dominion though. It's also being plagued by the direction in which interest rates are moving, which is a problem being faced by all of the REIT stocks. While the average REIT is probably still fine for the most part, any that you buy now, needs to be for the long term as things are probably going to be a bit rocky from rising interest rates. Also dropping a full point? Cap Rock Energy. Evidently news that it is now in compliance with American Stock Exchange rules has not made much of a difference yet. The rest seems to be general market weakness. And if you wondering why so late this week, it's because I spent the weekend at the San Francisco Money Show without learning a whole heck of a lot of anything. Bummer. Maybe next year.--Kirk 03:52, 19 Oct 2005 (UTC) Still no joy, as the screen drops almost another point. Still, Nu Horizon Electronics did achieve the desired goal of 20% appreciation, and has since been let go.--Kirk 01:40, 9 Oct 2005 (UTC) Nothing comes easy. A few weeks ago, I was wondering what happened to the impact of Katrina. Well, with a little help from Katrina's successor, that impact seems to have arrived with a drop of almost 5 points, or approximately 2%. Source of most of the drop?? *Cap Rock Energy for 1.6 points. Evidently the news finally got out that Cap Rock might be at risk of being delisted by the American Stock Exchange due to a failure to submit its second quarter financials on a timely basis. It currently has until October 6 to resolve the issue. *Maine & Maritimes Corporation for 1.4 points and *Pomeroy for 1.2 points. Still it could be worse. The screen is still doing 14.87% for the 13 weeks ending September 30. For now, nothing is being dropped.--Kirk 23:03, 2 Oct 2005 (UTC) Not much to be said this time. Nothing sold, nothing bought. It often happens that way. The market overall seems to be hitting a wall, with some sectors taking an actual hit. It's certainly seems to be moving a bit slower than a year ago. Still, the screen is doing well as its' value continues to climb upward. --Kirk 03:23, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) Well, it's that time of month again when new passing shadow stocks are added. We have two newcomers and two returning companies. The newcomers are Cap Rock Energy and Nashua Corporation. Returning are Hastings Entertainment and Lazare Kaplan. Currently Hastings still has a Zacks rating of 4, but since it passes the Shadow buy criterion it has been added back. We will see how it does this month. The following were dropped as follows: * Boston Communications - High Risk warning from Reuters * Miva Inc. - Negative earnings * Stephan Co - Negative earnings * B&H Ocean Carriers - Lack of current data. Most recent data that I can find dates back to December of 2004. You would think that by now that data for the 1st and 2nd quarters would be available. Virtually all of our investment decisions are dependent on having reasonably current data available. Without it, there is no basis for assessment. Since B&H Ocean Carriers hasn't passed the Shadow screen in over a year, it has been dropped for lack of sufficient data. Some of you may have noticed that the annual return just took a rather sizable dip. In looking at the data, that was when the value of the stock engaged in a rather substantial uptick that has only now finally worked itself out of the Annual Return number. Unfortunately, I wasn't exactly taking notes at the time, and it isn't entirely clear what was happening then. It may be that a 90% annual return will be much more typical of what we should expect, which is still pretty decent when one thinks about it. --Kirk 21:22, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) |- |}